Challenges
by Selene1890
Summary: Layla O'Connell gose to Marshall College where she stay's with the Jones family. Will she and Mutt find common ground? Possible MarySue warning. Indiana Jones/Mummy x-over. No flames please!
1. TWINS!

I do not own Indiana Jones or the Mummy (If I did, I would be rich!) No flames please! This is my first fan fic. Do tell me of any spelling/info errors! R and R if you please!

* * *

Rick O'Connell sat in the hospital waiting room with his brother in-law Jonathan Carnahan, impatiently waiting for news on his wife, Evie's, condition. She had been in labor for 5 hours now, and Rick felt he was slowly going insane. Jonathan was fast asleep, sprawled out across three chairs. Finally, one of the doctors came around the corner, the forearms of his sleeves dyed red with blood.

"Doctor!" yelled Rick, causing Jon to wake with a jump.

"Ah! Mr. O'Connel" said the doctor in a calm even tone. "Just the father I needed to see!"

Rick stopped in his tracks at the word father and stared in shock.

"I'm a father?" He asked rather idiotically.

"I'm an Uncle!?" Jon said with a yawn.

The doctor's grin answered their questions. "Mr. O'Connel, would you like to meet you son and daughter?"

"TWINS!" yelled Rick and Jon in utter shock. And with that they ran into Evie's hospital room to find there were indeed two small bundles in her arms and tears in her eyes.

Rick walked over too his wife and kissed her forehead. "Your drenched" he teased before looking down at his children. "There as beautiful as their mother" Rick said as he fell further in love with his wife and now his children. "Let's just hope they won't be as troublesome as their mother!"

Evie gave him a look before answering "Would you like to hold your children or not?" Rick smiled and held out his arms to hold one of his children.

"Now is this the boy or the girl?" He asked quietly, as the baby was asleep.

"That's your little girl Rick." Evie said just as quietly.

Rick looked at his baby girl with eyes that only a father can describe.

"What should we name our little girl? We only agreed on a boy's name, never on a girl's." Rick asked Evie.

Evie thought for a few minutes then smiled "I have the perfect name for our little girl." Evie told Rick to take their son, Alex, and give her their daughter. "Rick, how do you feel about the name Layla?"

Rick thought it over for a moment and smiled "Layla sounds like a perfect fit Evie!"

Rick kissed his wife tenderly before Evie looked down at her daughter. "Welcome to the family, Alexander andLayla O'Connell"


	2. New Arrival

FF Chap

FF Chap. 2

As before I do not own I.J. or Mummy…only Layla!

Layla O'Connell walked up to her new home at Marshall College with her mother, father, and brother, Alex. Her brother held her bags as her father rang the doorbell of the house she would be staying in during her studies. Her mother Evie, worried for her daughter in America, arranged for her old friend and college, Dr. Henry 'Indiana' Jones, to look after her.

"Mum, are you sure this Jones guy is up for taking care of my little sister?" Alex said with a smirk.

Layla punched his arm, earning a glare from their mother and a small smile from their father.

"I am positive that Indiana can manage Layla, Alexander." Evie said to her son calmly.

"Hello!" said an excited feminine voice from the suddenly open door way. "You must be the O'Connell's. I'm Marion Jones, Indiana's wife. Please come in!" said the brunette. She was shorter then Layla's 5'8" and seemed to have the same strong feminine build. They also had a similar hair color, though Layla's was lighter like her fathers.

The family made their way into the beautiful home quietly at first before Rick introduced himself. "I'm Rick, this is my wife Evie, our son Alex, and our daughter Layla." Each shook Marion's hand as Rick said their names. Marion made known that she was happy to meet them before leading them into the library.

The moment Layla stepped into the library; she couldn't help but to gasp, causing everyone to look at her. Marion smiled wide at Layla's reaction.

"Indy, and Mutt should be back momentarily. They just went to pick up Mutt's bike." Marion rolled her eyes on the word bike causing a stifled giggle from Layla and Evie.

Marion served everyone coffee and tea but this didn't distract Layla from looking over the seemingly endless amount of book.

"How many book's, may I ask, do you have Mrs. Jones?" Layla asked as she passed her index finger over each spine.

Marion laughed heartily "I don't think Indy even knows the answer to that Layla. And please call me Marion."

This caused Layla to laugh. "That might be impossible, my mother always taught me to address my elders as mister, miss, or misses. But if you insist, I will give it my best shot."

As they waited, Marion took them on a small tour of the house and grounds. Layla was amazed at the beauty of the grounds so much, that she opted to stay out there for a few more minutes. Alex stayed by the door waiting patiently.

"Are you homesick yet sis?"

Layla looked over her shoulder and smiled at her brother. At first Alex thought she was fine, but then he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. They had always been close and their mutual friends often joked that they where joined at the hip.

"Layla, don't cry." Alex rubbed her back trying to console her as her tears began to poor more freely. "You are strong enough to get through this. You got in here by busting you ass off and I am not going to let you pass this chance up! Besides, we already rented your room out."

Lay couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Mostly because she wouldn't put it past her brother to rent her room out to someone.

"You are such a git Alex!" Layla said between laughs. She reached up and messed up his brown/blond hair before hugging him one last time.

"Thank you Alex." She said as she pulled away. Alex smiled down at his sister before leading her toward the house.

The siblings didn't take two steps before the nearly defining sound of an engine caused the two to turn around. Layla smiled at the motorbike that came into view. 'This must be the son.' She thought as the boy stopped the bike right at the front steps. He wore blue jeans, and a white tee shirt. He also wore black leather boots, and gloves. All of which were pulled together by his black leather jacket, personalized with a collection of pins on the lapel, a paperboy cap, and aviator sunglasses.

The boy turned off the bike and looked the two siblings over before swinging his leg over the bike and walking up the steps, stopping in front of Layla and Alex.

"And who might you be baby?" he asked nodding toward Layla with a playful smirk plastered across his face.

Before Layla could open her mouth to tell the boy off, Alex stuck his hand out.

"I'm Alex O'Connell and this is my sister Layla. And who are you sir?" Alex asked politely, though his eyes seemed to burn a hole through the boy's very soul.

"I'm Mutt," He answered as he removed his sunglasses revealing a stunning pair of hazel green eyes. "Mutt Jones."


	3. The Challenge

I don't own Indiana Jones of the Mummy. I beg you please review! lol No Flames!!

* * *

Layla held back the urge to insult the 'Mutt' in front of her and merely said,

"A pleasure to meet you." She forced a smile praying her disgust wouldn't be noticeable. But of course Alex did and sniggered.

Mutt walked up and stood in front of the twins, looking Layla up and down once again, causing Layla to become even more annoyed.

"The pleasure is all mine baby doll." Mutt winked before making his way into the house.

Once alone, Layla looked to Alex wide eyed, and open-mouthed.

"Did that…thing just wink at me?" She said utterly repulsed.

Alex burst into laughter finding the whole situation more hilarious then worrisome. Layla glared at her brother as she stalked into the house. But not before turning and smacking her brother in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Alex complained softly, following his sister into the house.

When they entered the library once again Mutt, Marion and, whom could only be, Dr. Indiana Jones. It was plain to see where Mutt got much of his looks, and mannerisms. Dr. Jones stood searching for something in one of the bookcases. Layla looked for a place to sit as far away from Mutt as possible but found all the seats to be taken but the one space left on the love seat on which Mutt sat. Looking at her brother, she sighed in annoyance and sat down reluctantly. Alex stood behind her, placing a protective, comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dr. Jones was rattling on about the 'good old days' back when Evie and him went to school together. When he turned around, he held a thick, leather bound photo album in his hands, a huge grin on his handsome face.

"I cannot believe you still have these!" Evie practically shouted taking the album from Indy's hands and opening to the first page. Indy stood behind her glancing at the photos while Rick leaned over to look from his chair.

In a matter of minutes laughter had filled the room as Indy and Evie told the rest of the group stories.

Layla and Alex were laughing hysterically, hearing about how their mother had read several things aloud that caused Indy, herself, and their group in serious trouble when they where in Egypt.

"Don't tell me…" Rick said with a mocking grin. "Nothing bad ever came from reading a tablet right?" Indy and the O'Connell's all burst into even more laughter. Marion and Mutt not quite getting the joke, both raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't get it." Mutt said when the laughing died down.

"What a shock!" Alex whispered in Layla's ear. Layla laugh once before clasping her hand over her mouth. The other five looked at the twins questioningly.

"What's so funny baby doll?" Mutt asked simply.

"Mr. Jones," Alex addressed Mutt before Layla could even utter a sound.

"I would appreciate it, if you would refrain from calling my sister your 'baby doll' or 'darling'. Not only do I find it rather infuriating, I am also looking out for your physical well being."

Mutt smiled and raised an amused eyebrow. "How are you looking out for my physical well being Alex?"

"Well my sister has a very short temper. And I am almost positive that you enjoy the current placement of all your limbs and organs." He finished very nonchalantly.

The room was silent for a moment and Layla thought that her brother might have just ruined her chances of staying here for the next few years. Her fears subsided though, when the room burst once again into laughter. All except Mutt that is who just wore a mischievous smirk.

Marion then announced that they should get going, if they wanted to make it to the restaurant for diner on time. Dr. and Mrs. Jones walked out first followed by Rick, Evie, and Alex.

Leaving Layla and Mutt to bring up the rear. As Layla reached for the door handle, Mutt placed his hand on the door, stopping her from opening it. She turned around and raised her eyebrows in confusion and slight anger.

Mutt smirked evilly and stepped forward causing Layla to back up against the door. He stood a good 5" over, which intimidated her slightly.

"Do you plan on just standing here all evening?" Layla asked annoyed.

Mutt chuckled slightly "No, but I just wanted to tell you something before we leave."

"Well then?"

Mutt leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"I love a challenge." Mutt whispered simply before standing up and grasping the doorknob. "Shall we?" He asked. Layla looked up at him stunned.

Her eyes narrowed "And you, have no idea what your getting into 'Mutt.'" She made sure that he knew that she meant his name as an insult before stalking out of the house and to the car.

Mutt smiled to himself before mounting his bike.

"This is going to be interesting." He said to himself as he started his bike and followed his father's car to the restaurant.


	4. Details

Challenge

I do not own Indiana Jones or the Mummy…please if you review use constructive criticism, in other words do not be rude. If you don't want to be nice/ don't like my writing please stop reading here! In not the best writer, this I know which is why each chapter or so I will ask for you to let me know of any spelling mistakes! I thank you may your day be bright!

"The dinner was fantastic, the wine was marvelous, the company…questionable!" Layla said to her brother in one of the guest rooms of the Jones house. Layla had removed the minimal makeup and tied her hair up in a ponytail, as she got ready to go change into her nightgown.

"Now do you mean the Jones family in general, or just Mutt?" Alex asked punching his pillow to satisfaction. Layla looked over at her brother smiling wide.

"Just Mutt. How I am going to survive these next few years with that sorry excuse for a human male."

Alex chuckled as he lay under the covers. "Just remember he is a male and one swift kick can put him in his place."

Layla looked over at her brother mouth agape "ALEXANDER O'CONNELL!"

Alex looked at his twin innocently "What?"

Layla shook her head in disbelief as she walked out into the hallway. 'The sad thing is, is that that was what I was thinking of doing to that boy all through dinner' Layla thought to herself as she changed out of her day cloths into her white night dress. She giggled to herself as she opened the bathroom door to find Mrs. Jones standing across the hall.

"Hello Mrs. Jones." Layla said politely.

"Marion." She reminded with a smile. "So…" She began. "My son seems to have taken a shine to you." Layla looked at Marion skeptically and scoffed.

"I wish I could say the same Mrs. Jo…Marion."

"Yes, well I don't blame you" she laughed lightly. "Mutt isn't known for making first impressions. Give it time though. By next month I am sure you two will be practically joined at the hip."

Layla couldn't help but guffaw at Marion's suggestion. "I highly doubt that we have anything in common. Besides the fact that we both apparently, like a challenge."

Marion raised an eyebrow at her temporary 'daughter.'

"Goodnight Marion. Sleep well." Layla smiled.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Marion gave Layla a small hug.

Layla made he way back to the bedroom. When she reached the door, she could hear Alex's snores thru the door. Stiffening her laugh she rolled her eyes and instead made her way down stairs to the library as quietly as possible.

She cringed when the door made a loud creak as she opened the door to the library.

"Damn" she hissed. Once she had squeezed through the door and closed it a quietly as possible, she realized that the light was already on.

She scanned the room carefully, not seeing anyone she shrugged her shoulders and went over to the comfortable where the old photo album still sat from that afternoon. Smiling wide she sat down in one of the perfectly stuffed chairs, with her legs tucked beneath her. She looked through the old photos slowly, lost in the details of each picture. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Mutt walked back into the library and saw Layla asleep with the photo album in her lap. He tiptoed his way to pull the cream colored afghan off the back of the couch. He draped it over one arm and took the album off of Layla's lap, setting it once again on the coffee table. Turning back to Layla, he took the afghan and carefully wrapped it around her. Smiling he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. As he walked out of the door, he slowly dimmed the lights.


	5. Are You Scared?

Thanks for all of the reviews…

Thanks for all of the reviews…

**PheonixFeatherQueens** All of your reviews mean a lot to me!

**orlisgirl04** Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Naleylvr23** I appreciate what you wrote immensely and I hope you also enjoy this chapter. I picked this crossover and then went back and compared time lines (which actually took a long time! lol!) then thought hey Indy has seen some fd crap so why would a living mummy surprise him! LOL!

**LostPhan3** I am glad you enjoy it and hope to keep your interest up!

And last but defiantly not least…

**icclefairy** ten points to my first reviewer! Glad you like the idea so far.

Thank you all again! I give you big virtual hugs and high fives!

I do not own Indy Jones of mummy!

Rick and Evie walked into the kitchen and found the Jones family all assembled with Alex eating breakfast and all but Mutt, reading different sections of the newspaper. Alex, reading the front page, Marion reading the local international news, and Indy was, stereotypically, reading the sports section. It took the couple a moment to realize that Layla was absent. This was extremely unusual because she was one to be reading some book or another at breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." Evie said cheerfully.

"Morning!" Marion, Indy and Alex replied at the same time without looking up. Mutt just nodded at the two before continuing to play with his switchblade.

"Alex, where on earth is your sister?" Rick asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No clue. It's not my turn to watch her dad." Alex smiled looking at his father over the paper.

Indy, Marion, have you seen Layla?" Evie asked sitting in an empty chair.

The two looked to each other, then to Evie before answering in the negative.

"Relax Mr. and Mrs. O!" Mutt piped in as he pocketed his blade.

"She fell asleep in the library last night. Not that it surprises me, I walked passed the guest rooms and could hear Alex's snoring all the way down the stairs." Alex glared at Mutt for a moment, then smiled.

"Touché Mutt." Alex said before returning to the paper.

Rick thanked Mutt and went into the library to indeed find Layla fast asleep in a chair, covered by an afghan. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Layla." Rick said softly. "Time to wake up sweetie."

Layla groaned and turned her head away. Rick chuckled and continued coxing her awake.

"Sweetie come on now. Hun…Alex just punched Mutt."

Layla sat straight up, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Holy crap, tell me you not kidding!"

Rick chuckled and rustled his little girl's hair playfully.

"Your not that lucky pumpkin! Time for breakfast.' Rick tuned and walked out of the room.

Layla yawned and looked down at the afghan and wondered how it got there. Wrapping her thin robe tightly around her she walked slowly to the kitchen.

Bidding everyone good morning she got herself some water and leaned against the counter as there where no more available chairs. Mutt smiled at her and nodded.

"Sleep well Layla?" Mutt asked.

Layla smiled back and nodded. "Yes, thank you Mutt. How about you?"

"Not too bad." Mutt said smiling slightly wider.

"I'm sure you slept well Alex." Layla rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to sleep in a room with someone who snores louder then Mutt's motorbike?" Alex glared daggers at his sister as everyone laughed at her joke.

Mutt smirked at Layla. 'So she dose have a bit of a fire in her after all' he thought to himself. He also didn't mind the fact that she was still in only her white nightgown and robe. He hadn't really noticed yesterday how perfectly curvy she was. And he certainly was not complaining now.

"Mutt, what are you staring at?' Marion asked following her sons gaze and smiled knowingly. She looked up at Evie, who had also noticed Mutt's staring, and shook her head. Layla dismissed herself and got changed for the day. She picked out a pair of black pants, a white button down blouse and black boots, into which the bottoms of her pant legs where tucked. (AN: Think Evie's outfit from The Mummy Returns.) She applied a small amount of eyeliner, and a barely noticeable lipstick then put her hair in a long French braid. Smiling at herself in the mirror she nodded and went back downstairs.

Waiting at the foot of the stairs Mutt stood smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Layla asked suspiciously.

"The parental's suggested that I take you on a tour of the town. You up for it?"

"Sure. Um…just us?" she asked

"My bike only holds two doll face." Mutt's smirked.

"Your bike?!"

"Are you scared?" He asked

"Of your bike? No." Layla smiled evilly. "Of your driving said bike? Extremely."

Mutt's eyes narrowed "Witty, Ms. Layla."

"I try." Layla said as she passed Mutt, tossing her hair over her shoulder and into his face. She made her way to the front door and looked back at the stuned Mutt.

"Are we going or what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Mutt snapped out of his shock and smiled at Layla.

"You won't regret it babe." Mutt held his arm out to Layla, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me babe!" She said ruefully before walking out the door.

"What am I getting myself into?" Mutt asked himself shaking his head before yelling that they were going, as he closed the door behind him.

Read and review and no flames por favor!


	6. Burgers and Marmite

First off I want to thank you for all your reviews and tell you that my parents are convinced that I have started a cult fan f

First off I want to thank you for all your reviews and tell you that my parents are convinced that I have started a cult fan fiction! LOL!

Icclefairy I'm glad you like the development between Layla and Mutt. Hope you like what happens between them next (nothing dirty tough this is after all rated teen)

Moonlightbear Thank you for the confidence boost and I usually don't let flamers get me down that one persons just pissed me off. I am glad my spelling isn't too horrid for you to read.

PhoenixFeatherQueens I'm happy to know that you think that it's the "bestest!"

Orlisgirl04 worry not…Mutt and Layla are going to have a lot of interaction in this chapter. Give me some time with the mummies though…haven't quite figured out how to fit them in yet.

(ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!)

Callyouwheels I agree with you on both points! The Mummy movies kick arse and Mutt IS sexy as hell! I like the mummy returns better myself (Go Nefertiti!)

Cassidy09 Well…sorry I stole your friends/your idea. I think too much during movies and as I sat watching IJ 4 with my friends, both times I saw it…the wheels were turning! Thanks!

And for my 15th reviewer…

Mkhigh-865 Glad you like it…and as I told you in my reply, I am busy this week and next week so give me some time with the next few chapters.

I'm graduating Saturday June 28, 2008! Then I start my new job Sunday, and then I go to a baseball game on the 3rd of July with the family, and then I got a crap load of graduation parties to go to…as well as have my own! (I'm going to f-ing die!) LOL!

Keep up the reviews…the more I get the happier I am…the more chapies I write! TTYL!

I don't own anything or anyone but Layla!

Mutt showed Layla around the college campus and all the local hangouts on and around campus. Layla particularly enjoyed the library, the theatre, and the local drive-in movie theatre. Layla also found herself enjoying Mutt's bike more and more. Her hair on the other hand…not so much. She had finally given up on trying to save her French braid by about ten thirty and opted for a simple ponytail instead. Mutt, she noticed had a habit of combing his 'stylish' grease drowned hair. That and playing with his switchblade almost constantly. 'Boy's and their toy's' she thought to herself.

Mutt likewise enjoyed Layla's company and loved how curious she was about everything. The 2two decided to go to a local diner for lunch. He was beyond surprised that she had never had a burger and fries before.

"How do you Brits survive?" Mutt asked after the waitressed had left with an order for 2 burgers, fries, and 2 malts.

"Black Pudding, Shepherds' Pie, Yorkshire Pudding, crumpets, and bread with Marmite are some of my personal favorites."

"In American-English, please." Mutt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Layla chuckled and nodded. "Of course, my apologies. Shepherds' pie is made with minced lamb and vegetables topped with mashed potatoes. Yorkshire pudding is made from flour, eggs and milk, is a sort of batter baked in the oven and usually moistened with gravy. Spotted Dick (or Spotted Dog) is sponge pudding with sultanas and raisins. And marmite is a dark brown-colored savory spread made from the yeast. It has a very strong, slightly salty flavor. I highly doubt you would like marmite." Layla broke out in hysterical laughter at the look on Mutt's face. "Or any of it as the case may be." She said between fits of laughter.

Mutt looked at the girl across from him shocked at her answers. "You bBrits' are messed up." He chuckled "no wonder the pilgrims left. Couldn't stand the food anymore." Layla's jaw dropped before she kicked his shin under the table playfully. As she was about to say something in response to Mutt's joke, their lunch arrived. Layla thanked the waitress smiled as she watched Mutt dig in to his food. Layla began attempting to cut up her burger earning a snort from Mutt.

"Layla, first of all, you eat burgers with your hands, like this." He demonstrated with his own food. "And secondly, your not going to impress anyone by being formal around here." Layla blushed as red as the tomato on her burger. "Sorry, force of habit I guess." She said before picking up her burger very carefully and biting into it.

"What do you think? Good right?" Mutt asked as she chewed, and a smile crept over her lips.

"Good? It's bloody incredible!" She took a sip of her malt before taking another bite of her lunch. Mutt couldn't keep his smile off his face. Mutt took one of his fries and dipped it into his malt without a second thought earning a look from Layla. "And you think what I eat is disgusting?" Layla mocked before going back to her own food.

As they sat in their booth eating and talking about the differences between Britain and the U.S., the bell above the door to the diner chimed as the door opened. In stepped a few college boys in varsity jackets. All three were tall and muscular, athletic young men. Two of them had blond hair, one had very shortcut while the others was shaggier, and the other had dark brown, almost black hair. Looking around the dark haired one spotted Mutt and nudged his friends, who moved toward Mutt and Layla's booth.

"What are you doing here Greaser?" Said the blond with shaggy hair; none of them seemed to notice Layla sitting their and that's exactly how Mutt wanted to keep it.

"Just having some lunch man." Mutt said coolly as he ate another fry.

"Your kind don't belong in here!" The dark haired boy said with a look of disgust.

Before Mutt could say anything else, Layla spoke up. "That's my fault gentleman. He was just showing me around when we go hungry. I'm new here and don't know about who is allowed were."

The three jocks smiled to one another before the shorthaired blond scooted into the seat next to her, causing Mutt's fist's to clench. "And where are you from baby?" he asked coyly.

"London, and please don't call me baby, Mr…."

"Adam Thomson, these are my friends, John and Eric." Adam said pointing to the dark haired boy first, then the shaggy blond.

John looked Layla up and down like she was his prey. "And what is a pretty little thing like you doing, hanging around with this trash?" He pointed to Mutt, who's hand had now disappeared under the table.

"Now that is none of your business…John. And if you don't mind, Mutt and I would like to finish our meal, and be on our way. If you'll excuse yourselves." Mutt marveled at how calm Layla was through this and relaxed a little.

Adam then did something he would regret, he placed his arm around Layla's shoulder and pulled her tight against him. He whispered in her ear softly, "how about you ditch this greaser and come ride with a real man?" As he said this Layla felt his hand slowly reaching down toward her breasts.

At that moment, two things happened at once, Mutt brought out his switchblade, while Layla grabbed Adam's wrist and twisted his arm off of her and behind his back.

"I am the kind of girl who let's a man walk all over her like she's dirt." Layla hissed at him. "I am the kind of girl that actually has a brain and knows that arse's like you are a disgrace to all man kind!" As she finished her little speech, Layla used all her weight to push him to the ground. "Let's go Mutt." She said in an all too calm voice.

Mutt pocketed his switch and threw down money for the food before following Layla. He found her by his bike, rubbing the bridge of her nose in anger.

"Are you gonna tell me were that shit came from?" Mutt asked softly, yet sternly.

"Not right now. Because those imbeciles look like they want to go to round two." Layla said as the three boys came out of the diner, followed by a larger group of jocks. Mutt ran his comb through his hair. "Well…one thing's for sure…"

"What?" Layla asked sizing up the competition.

"You are anything but dull." Layla smiled and thanked Mutt.

"These numbers don't work so well in our favor Mutt."

"Don't worry, we ain't staying" Mutt grabbed Layla by the arm and pulled her onto his bike. "I don't want to be the one to explain why you're hurt. Now lets get otta here!" Mutt said as he floored out of the parking lot. All Layla heard besides the motor of the bike was breaking glass and a long string of profanities.

"And you wonder why I would be scared to hang out with you?" Layla asked as she snaked her arms around Mutts waist. Mutt only chuckled.


End file.
